Insomnia
by FatallyVenomous
Summary: L is having trouble sleeping, so he decides to experiment with some more entertaining things with Light. L x Light. One-Shot. Lemon. L seme, Light uke. Yaoi. Might be OOC.


**Ah, I am such a PERVERT! :D Light x L? That's sexy. Ah, sweet, sweet yaoi. How I love you. Writing this to the song "In My Head" by Jason Derulo xD Enjoy!**

* * *

"Quit moving around L! I'll push you right off this bed!" Light whisper-shouted in the dark.

"Sorry Light. I have sleep issues, but I'll try and stay still." L's low voice murmured. He shifted onto his back so the handcuffs weren't so tight on his thin wrist.

"Why are we sharing a bed again? Oh yeah. Because your dumb ass decided it would be a great idea to chain us together." Light hissed.

"Quiet, Light. Go to sleep."

"What the fuck was that?" Light nearly shouted.

"What?"

"That! in your voice! You purred! You perverted bastard!"

"I purred? Like _this_?" L rolled his tongue smoothly. Light felt his face grow hot, a dark red blush spreading over his cheeks. He flipped over on his side, facing away from the detective.

"Yes like that! Don't do it again you freak!"

"Sounds fair-r-r enough." The raven rolled his "r". Light smacked L's arm, making him smirk in the pitch black. "Oopsies. I did it again. My bad. Is it bad that I roll my r's? Does that turn you on or something? Sorry." His hand slithered over Light's waist and stroked his stomach.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped.

"Just checking~" L moved his hand further down, messing around with the waistband of the younger's loose pants.

"Oh my god, get away from me!" Light slapped at the raven's wandering hand.

"Your words tell me to go away, but your body tells me to stay, am I wrong, Light?" L asked as he rubbed his hand over Light's covered member.

"Nngh~ You know this classifies as rape, correct?" He hissed, mentally kicking himself for moaning.

"You moaned. It's not rape if A: I yell 'surprise!', or B: You enjoy it. In this case, you're enjoying it. But just in case you're not, surprise!" The eldest of the two slipped his hand into Light's sweatpants and touched his arousal through his boxers.

"Ah," Light groaned. "Mmm... L stop- ohhhh." His protest turned to a low growl of pleasure as L slid into his boxers as well, and grabbed the shaft.

"Oh, I see you're enjoying yourself, no? Maybe you should just stop fighting and admit that you want this." L said in his emotionless voice, lightly pumping Light's hard cock.

"Ah hhaaaah. Ngghh... L... L!" Light moaned out, his voice rough.

"The noise you make... it turns me on. I like the way you say my name."

"I'll say wha-tever you want... just... don't- ahh! Mmmf! Just don't st-op."

L flipped him onto his back and crawled on top of him, rapidly increasing his speed. He was silent, preferring to listen to the heated moans and sounds of pleasure spilling from Light's lips. The raven quickly grew hard, grinding himself on the younger's hip. The younger groaned and curled his toes as he felt L's smooth skin gliding against his own. Pressure pooled quickly in his stomach and he tensed up. Light cried out L's name as he released, and finally loosened his grip on the sheets beneath him.

"L..." Light panted out. L leaned down and pressed his smooth lips to Light's, tilting his head to the side and sliding his tongue easily into his mouth. The elder ground his still hardening erection into him relentlessly. Light broke the kiss, then pulled off his shirt and pants. "L. Do it already. I can see you're restless."

The raven removed his shirt and momentarily allowed Light to rub his hands over his chest. He stroked his palms over the silky skin that was just perfect and pale. L loosened his pajama pants and quickly kicked them off. He leaned down, brushing his lips over Light's skin, also grinding their hips together painfully slowly. The younger whimpered and tried to speed up his pace. L gripped Light's waist, stopping his movement.

"Slow down, Light. We have time," He murmured.

"I'm sorry this just feels amazing." Light gasped, trying to arch his back to get more of that feeling.

"I said slow down, Light. Have patience." Poor Light could only moan and whimper as the detective tormented his neck and collar, licking, biting, and sucking on him.

"L please!"

"Shh..." L hushed him and slid three fingers into Light's mouth as he continued to bite down on his neck. The student sucked on each of the raven's fingers, coating them in saliva, lightly biting down when he was ready. L moved his hand down, trailing a wet, glistening finger down Light's chest, leaving a shiny trail. Light shivered and writhed under the raven, freezing up as he slid in one finger.

"Ow! L!"

"Relax, Light," The elder kissed him, trying to distract him from the discomfort. Light slowly relaxed, loosening up a little. L took the opportunity to push in another finger. The brunette opened his mouth to protest, but L slipped his tongue in instead, lightly brushing the other's. Light moaned a little, and the raven slid in the last finger.

"Ah!" Light cried, stiffening up.

"Light you have to relax or this is going to hurt."

"Oh yes, I am so relaxed about this whole situation." The younger hissed.

"Shh," L moved his fingers around, gently stretching and pumping in and out. Light let out a little moan, squirming at the turning-pleasant feeling. L smiled and removed his fingers, and pushed Light's legs apart, kneeling between them. He gripped the top of the headboard, clenched his teeth and slowly pushed in.

Light's face distorted in pain, but didn't make any noise. The detective rolled his hips and pushed forward again. The brunette uke tensed up and reached up to grip L's shoulders tightly, letting out a little whimper. L winced and forced in another three inches, causing the younger to fully wrap his arms around L's neck and cling to him.

"Hurr-y u-up. Just g-et it o-over wit-h." Light gasped in sharply as the older seme tightened his grip and slammed in hard and fast.

"Are you okay Light?"

"I'm fine. Ju-st move."

L laid Light back down on the bed and slid his hands down to rest on either side of Light's face. L started a slow rhythm, thrusting his hips in and out of the uke's impossibly tight entrance. Light let out a small moan, sweat beginning to form at his temples. The raven moved a bit faster, starting to grind their bodies together, making both of them gasp and moan.

"Ugh... faster, L." Light panted and moved his hands back up to clench his shoulders.

L nodded and thrusted harder and quicker into the brunette's body, also moving his hand down to stroke his member, making him groan. Light arched his back into L's body, grinding his hips into L's. The older raven moaned and moved faster still. The younger gasped in breaths between his loud moans.

"Ahh... nnggh L! L I'm going to- AH!" Light let out a short scream as he came. The muscles around L's erection tightened, causing him to groan and release into Light's exhausted body.

L collapsed on top of Light, already unconscious. He was not used to spending so much energy at once, causing him to pass out almost immediately. Light's breathing slowed, returning to normal after a few minutes. He stroked L's soft black hair, running his fingers through it as he gazed at his face. L's mouth was open a little, his beautiful dark eyes shut lightly, breathing slightly erratic as he slept on Light's chest.

The brunette smiled and closed his eyes, easily falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

**So. Leave a review and maybe a favorite for epic L x Light yaoi sexiness? :D**

**-Chaos**


End file.
